Summer
by awkwardyepyep
Summary: yo! this is Summers pov after Auto Erotic Assimilation. probably sucks but yeah. warning: depression/suicide attempt/suicidal thoughts you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Authorsnote: This is a first. Forgive my shit writing.

Summer has gotten used to being forgotten. This probably sounds melodramatic and could possibly be blamed on her being a teenage girl but she really is forgotten about. A lot. Her parents fight so much it s almost too hard to fall asleep at night without the sounds of their yelling. With them so focused on themselves she s hardly even acknowledged most of the time and even when they see her it's because they need something. Her grandpa, well he has his moments. When he first showed up at the front door in the middle of the night she was the one to answer it. She thought it was going to be her boyfriend but when she looked up and saw that stern looking old man with the blue hair she squeaked and slammed the door. She woke up everyone by running through house screaming about a witch doctor. Needless to say, he thought it was hilarious and sometimes still brings it up by making jokes about witch doctors.

He definitely noticed her back then and in the beginning she hated not being able to have secrets. He would find everything out on more than one occasion even dragging a stray boyfriend out of the house in the middle of the night. For some reason she liked it though after spending so many years doing whatever she wanted it felt nice to have someone around to pay attention and stop her from making obvious mistakes. she s made plenty of mistakes in the past when she was on her own but then he was around to stop things before they start in his own nonchalant 'not giving a fuck' way.

All things come to an end though she's not sure when it happened but eventually she faded into the background again. Even for him. She was disappointed of course, when her boyfriend could crawl through the window in the middle of the night without being caught and when she could come home past midnight and walk right past him slumped on the couch. her irresponsible actions returned full force then even at one point getting together with the wrong type of guy and coming home with a black eye. Not a peep from anyone even Morty was too tired from late night adventures to notice. Even when she was invited along on the boys adventures it was to go to the movies and then be left in the ship when something goes down.

After spending so much time being ignored and forgotten about she s actually become a very good observer. She tends to play with her phone but listen very carefully to the conversations going on around her. She s quite proud of how well she can read people and their intentions. If shitty boyfriends taught her anything it s how to tell when someone s acting to get what they want. Though she still has her moments of weakness she is only 16. She thought she had put those skills to good use when tagging along with the boys to get the Ball Fondler s movie on dvd and running into Ricks ex Unity. Watching unity go from a calm and collected collective to mass chaos she knew what was happening. She s even done it herself before, changing everything she is to try and become what a guy wanted. Knowing Rick was no good for them Summer tried to warn them but to no avail. In the end she was just ignored again and sent home.

she can hear rick pulling into the garage now. sounds like it was a bumpy she looked up from the tv and saw him she knew something was up. She s sure everyone else did too but none of them could bring themselves to ask. Shortly after he went to the garage she excused herself to her room saying she was tired and climbed down the drain pipe outside her bedroom window. Her boyfriend used to climb it to come visit her at night but not since she broke up with him. Can we just be friends? she had said. He was understandably mad but she knew it was for the best. She didn t want to drag him down with her. She assumed she would find her Grandfather getting sloshed. Maybe Unity figured out Rick was bad for them so they broke up with him. If so good for them but her grandfather s probably upset about it and knowing him that means he s going to get even more drunk then usual and probably drag her brother off somewhere only to pass out and force the kid to drive home. She had just wanted to check. She would have been better off if she had just gone to bed.  
Peeking around the side of the house she was surprised to see the garage door was still open. Not really sure why but happy because she didn t need to stand on her tiptoes to look through the tiny windows she scooted down to the ground and crawled so she could barely stick her head out and look in. Rick was leaning over digging through a cabinet when she finally positioned herself comfortably to watch. There was a trashcan a few inches from her spot so if he had looked in that direction she was mostly covered. She watched as he pulled out some kind of weird blob creature that was apparently frozen somehow because when he poured an orange chemical on it it seemed to thaw out and start to cry. Focusing on his face she realized that was the saddest she had ever seen him. The only time she can remember him at least acting sad was when he first returned a little over a year ago and he was trying to convince her mom he was sorry. He was so gentle with the creature it seemed out of character for him. She s always seen him as a stern man with very little cares outside of his work so watching him now being so gentle with the creature and looking so sad was a shock to say the least.  
She gave a start when he gulped the orange chemical and covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out and getting cant be good for him. It was harder not to make a sound when she watched him hold up the little screaming creature to a device and get disintegrated into a pile of dust in his hands. She is struggling to her feet when she sees him sit down and straighten the thing over his own head. but By the time she gets up he is face down on his work table and the device goes off with nothing there to hit. She stands there for a few minutes unsure of what to do but since she can tell he s still breathing she decides to just go back to her room. After struggling back up the pipe she sits heavy on her bed. Unsure of what she just witnessed.

He tried to kill himself she realized. Tears start to collect in her eyes and slide down her face. Why would he do that? It s been so much better around here since he showed up. He s a freaking genius and he was going to let one failed relationship stop him from continuing his work that she assumes is a pretty big deal. He could abandon his family and be perfectly fine but when it came to a relationship with one collective conscience it s the last straw?

He s a drunken bastard but for some reason ever since he came into her life she felt like in a way she finally had a positive role model. He s not really positive sure but at least he doesn t try to put the blinders on. He doesn t lie to her to make her feel better he is straight forward about everything and she has come to appreciate that. She s spent most of her life feeling like she had no reason to feel bad about anything that she was just being ungrateful and that everything should be and is fine but he showed up and basically said it was stupid to let anyone else decide how you feel or what you do. He taught her and her brother that everything sucks and being raised told otherwise was fucked up. Once you grow up and realize it s really not okay there s no one there to help you. Like the safety rug being pulled out from underneath you and falling into a never ending pit of darkness.

She feels selfish that she s so sad. He s the one that tried to kill himself why is she sitting here crying. He s not supposed to fall like that. He s supposed to be her hero. Why would he try to leave her and Morty to go back to the way things were before? What is wrong with her that her hero is the most selfish drunken bastard in existence?

She doesn t have anyone else.

Authorsnote pt 2: kick my ass with your opinions maybe i'll listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurhorsnote: damn the season finale fucked me up and Spoilers i may have been messing around with an idea that Morty gets arrested too so if you guys are interested I'll see about putting in the effort on a story about that. most likely when I'm done with this one. I felt bad for summer in that episode Jesus. any who I got a few reviews on the first chapter thanks guys love feed back. Yeah my grammars not amazing I try my best but after writing and then revising and adding stuff in and making sure it actually all makes sense I'm so done with it ha! for some reason this thing keeps removing like all of my apostrophes i don't even know. I'll do my best and if anyone's interested in helping out that's cool. to be honest I'm doing this just to have something to do. thanks for the kind words friends here's another chapter for your eyeballs.  
P.s. Ricks stammers and stutters and burps are so much guys. how do people write this so wonderfully and I'm just like ajkfld;sajfklsa

She wakes up with a gasp. Having fallen asleep after crying most of the night she had a horrible headache but she wanted to check on rick and make sure he s not still passed out. She went to the bathroom first to make sure she didn't look as bad as she felt. Once she deems herself presentable enough not to get questions she makes her way downstairs where she can hear her family sitting down for breakfast. When she sees Rick sitting at the table she s proud of herself for not reacting but just sitting in her normal spot next to her mom and spooning some eggs onto her plate. She sneaks a glance at him but he s just shoving his face with pancakes acting like he didn't shove his head under a death ray just last night. Maybe it s not that big of a deal maybe he really wasn't trying to kill himself but just being stupid drunk? She thinks but then remembering the look on his face she knows better than to believe that.

Realizing that she not really in the mood for food and that she left her phone upstairs she tries to think of a reason to leave the table. Her mom speaks up jolting her out of her thoughts Summer dear eat your breakfast. Your looking too skinny for my liking and I spent all morning making it so don t let it go to waste. She avoids looking at her grandfather when he grunts and adds his two cents. It s wonderful Beth you re the best cook I know. C-c-c-come on Summer e-uuuh-at something will ya. She can feel his eyes on her and she looks down at her plate to avoid looking at him. She mumbles a response and picks up her fork scooping up a bit of the egg. It wasn't that good but she knows he flatters Beth to stay on her good side. Her mom is in charge and if mom decides she s done with Rick then he s out. If rick knows somethings up he doesn't let on and the rest of breakfast went by uneventfully as it usually unless you count the time with all the Ricks and Mortys with guns busting in. Since last week school ended for the summer she really doesn't have anything to do today and she s fine with that she really just wants to go lay in bed for the rest of the day. Maybe even the rest of the summer. She almost makes it too but when she gets up to wash her dishes Morty just had to open his big mouth. Can we go to a theme park or something dad? Rick took me to a movie this morning and there was this huge roller-coaster in it and now I just really want to ride one! rick took Morty to a movie this morning? She thinks. Maybe he got up and didn't want to sit around anymore after what he did I-i-if the roller-coaster was the oooohh-nly thing you focused on in that movie then you muuugh-issed the main the point Rick grumbles from his relaxed position in his chair.

When her dad sets down his precious tablet she knows it s been decided. You know what Morty that sounds fun! Honey what do you think? A little day out with the kids to celebrate the end of the school year? he says looking to his wife with a hopeful expression. Even Beth looks excited it sounds like a plan! she answers we can pack a picnic and everything it will be lovely. What do you think Summer? suddenly all the attention is on her and she forces herself to pull the normal teenage attitude anything to get out of it. Ugh! she groans dropping her dishes in the sink and looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. Can t I just stay home while you guys go do that? Maybe I don t know maybe I had plans today? she didn't hear her grandfather growl but she did hear him get up and walk over to her No Summer you re go-oooh-ing out with t-t-the family and you re going to like it and I know just the I know the P-perfect place for this this a-a-adventure. He goes to throw his arm over her shoulders but hesitates when she flinches away. He opts instead to throw both his arms up in exaggeration Blits a*belches* and Chits motherfuckers! he yells as the rest of the family cheers and disperses to get ready not even focusing on the fact that Blits and Chits isn't even really a theme park and deffinatly doesnt have rooler-costers.

When she turns to leave the room Rick quickly blocks the exit and crosses his arms. when she refuses to look up at him he grunts in anger. Sssummer whats up your butt today? she can tell he s holding back from grabbing her arm like he usually would probably because she flinched away earlier. She curses herself for reacting like that he knows somethings up now. Nothing she mumbles and tries to break for the other door but he s too fast and is in front of her again this time she notices his knuckles are white from being clinched in fists while his arms are crossed. Is this abo-ooout yesterday? You you n-need to mind your own damn business Summer. You re J-uuuh-st a teenager you have no right to judge to meddle in your gra-grandfathers relationships. He sounds mad now and she can feel herself start to get upset again. holding back an emotional responce she schools herself. okay whatever. She mumbles again but doesn't make a move to run just waits for him to move. lo-*burps*-ok at me Summer he growls growing impatient with her staring at the floor. the idea of looking at his face already has her tearing up again so when he gets tired of waiting and grabs her chin she doesn't have time to school her face before he pulls it into view.

He lets go when he see the tears in her eyes for a second he thinks he must of grabbed too hard but as they roll down her face he searches for any hint of pain but only really sees sadness. He is shocked enough that she can push past him and run for the stairs. Luckily everyone is busy in their respective areas getting ready so no one sees her crying. She grabs some stuff from her room and locks herself in the bathroom before Rick gets up the stairs. She hears him stop in front of the door and starts the shower hoping it scares him off. It does and she sighs in relief.

Authorsnote: kinda short but i think the next ones gonna end up being pretty long. alrighty mess me up with some reviews. don't hold back. I can take it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

authorsnote: so that last chapter I rolled out last night and I started this one shortly after. I was up like all night and this is you know the product. a sleep deprived chapter that's probably the worst lol. I'm sorry I pretty much half ass these but for some reason one or two people like it so I'll keep up my insane writing until someone begs me to stop. so yeah family outing sounds fun. lets do that. wanted this to be longer and at one point I genuinely thought it was pretty long lol.

Her shower is longer than usual because she just stood and cried for most of it but no one complained or really noticed other than Rick. She makes sure when she exits the bathroom it s when her mom is walking by so she can avoid rick trying to stop her again. She hoped he wouldn't try it around Beth and he didn't but he did step out of his room when he heard the door open and stood in his door way while she shuffled by making sure her mother was between them and then darting into her room. He wouldn't dare try to barge into her room because she could easily just start yelling claiming she s changing and forcing him to back out. So far so good. Too bad she has to go on this family trip because now she s got to spend the whole night trying to avoid him. Maybe she could fake an illness? No she sucks at that and her mother is really good at pointing out fake illnesses.

By the time she was ready everyone else was already gathered downstairs waiting for her so she quickly positioned herself next to her mom. Rick stares at her again but she s still refusing to look. She spends most of her time feeling like she wants to cry and now that she has a real reason to there s no holding back just making eye contact will start it up again. She s not going to cry in front of the whole family so she just shoots a smile at Morty who's standing next to her practically vibrating with excitement and he grabs her arm shaking it as if to prove just how pumped up he is. "Calm down Moooorty" Rick says shooting a portal in the wall. He stands back to make sure everyone goes first and Summer lets Morty quickly pull her through and into the bustling main entrance of everyone s favorite family attraction.

The first few hours go by fast and without any trouble staying away from Rick. She just lets Morty drag her from game to game excitedly talking about showing her the best ones and which ones Rick helped him make high score on. It took a while because most of the games had R&M in the first place slot for high scores. "Maybe we can beat one to-together a-and put S&M as th-e name" he said at one point and she had doubled over in laughter "you should run that name by Rick" she says breathless. Morty notices when her face falls after saying it "uh.. why? Are.. are y-ou okay?" she waves his concern off and noticing what time it is she comes up with a good excuse "it's nothing I'm just starting to get hungry lets go find mom and dad." "oh o-okay" he's excited again jumping around. Once they find their parents and grandfather everyone starts looking for a good place to eat but since Rick and Morty are the ones most familiar with the weird food they find every turn it turns into an argument among the adults. "come on Jerry live a little! It s an adventure branch out!" her mom says trying to calm down her panicking husband "Beth! Most of this food looks creepy! I thought we were packing a lunch!" her dad complains waving his arms like a small child. "calm down Jeeerrrryy. I know I know this P-place that makes some legit . Uhhhh I gu-burp-ess you couuuuld call them s-space nachos." Rick gripes getting sick of Jerrys shit. He stops and opens the door to some random little building. Summer stops and looks up at it. It s barely even the size of her house but while the first floors tall enough for them to enter standing up the two floors above it are half the size and she spots in a window a small creature who seems to be sweeping or something. It s probably about knee height and purple almost humanoid but with spikes covering its body. While she s distracted she doesn't notice that everyone else has already gone through the door and Rick is still holding it open watching her.

(hey look its uh its Ricks pov kinda thing going on omg would ja look at it) (omg I m lame)

While he stands there holding the door Rick makes sure the rest of the family is distracted and then looks back at Summer while she curiously watches a spikething (shrugsleavemealonedamnit) go about its business. He studies her face looking for any sign of what he saw earlier. He reaches for his flask and takes a big gulp. Frustrated that he can t figure out what s going on with his granddaughter that made her look that sad. She shouldn't feel like that. Everything he s been doing is to make sure his grandchildren are prepared for the future whatever it may bring. She s supposed to be the strong one. How can he help if he doesn't even know what the fuck is wrong? Why is he such a useless dick?

When she finally looks back and realizes everyone else has already gone in she doesn't even spare him a glance and darts in after them. He sighs and follows behind her making sure to keep distance so not to upset her. It must be something he did. The way she s avoiding him and refusing to even look at him is evidence enough that that s true. He orders the food for everyone and makes sure no one gets a drink that would kill them. Finding a table was easy and once they were all seated he went back to his thoughts occasionally glancing at the teenager who was aggressively avoiding him. He s just not sure what he did. Yesterday . Yesterday when he sent them home he was rude but not noticeably ruder than usual. Maybe he had insulted her as a woman? Maybe she s disappointed in the way he treated Unity? That s stupid. He s a grown man and they are a grown collective. They knew what they were getting into. Everyone knows that he s an angry, drunk old man. To be honest he didn't really do anything wrong unity was so used to his younger self that they immediately became what the old him would have loved. It s not that he didn't appreciated the effort he was actually quite taken he even started slipping back into his old personality to fit it. It s the moments of clarity that got him. When he would look around and be disgusted with himself only to dive in deeper to escape that feeling and come back worse off. He knew unity would be fine they would come out better for it and he would be dumped. He had gone home angry with himself and overwhelmingly sad that he would never have the opportunity to be in a healthy relationship. He had ruined it for himself. It may have gotten out of hand what happened after that but shit happens when you re drunk and sad.

Since he was distracted he didn't really hear what Beth had said to him the first time. "Dad?" he hums looking up "what sweetheart?" "I asked if this was okay to eat?" she repeats acting like she wasn't hurt he was ignoring her. He narrows his eyes "what? Do do y-you really think I woooould let my fam-family eat some random sh-burps-it that would kill them?" he's insulted she would even ask. "Okay sorry. Just wanted to make sure." She says looking down while everyone else continues to scarf down the space nachos . He called them that so Jerry wouldn't complain since the actual name for them is odd. They are pretty much blue nachos so it works. He clears his throat and does his best to reassure his daughter. "Look sweetie i-uuuht's fine. R-really." Shooting her a forced smile she seems to take that as a suitable answer and happily resumes eating. He s pissed that this shit with Summer had to come up today after the night he had this family outing would have actually been sort of fun. Now he s spending the time he could be enjoying a nice trip to Blits and Chits trying to figure out what the hell was going on. A sudden thought hits him and he snorts attempting to make a joke. "Un-unless one of unless someone s allergic to nuts but luckily we dodged t-that uugggghhnfortunate side effect of human evolution. Ha am am I right?!" when he didn't get the awkward chuckles that he expected he looked up to see the horrified expressions of his family.

"oh . Oh fuck."

Notingitup: yep shit things happening woot. keep on talking to me friends. make me regret this effort by pointing out my flaws. do it. DOIT! don't know when I will update again so hold out if you like care. good lord it took all my apostrophes and threw them out the window how tedious.


	4. chapter 4

authorsnote: take a look tatake a gander. I'm slowly figuring out how to post on this bitch. I'm toooooooo lazy to look up how to do things i just fuck it up till i get it right. life motto. any who i vomited out this new chapter for ya boobs. its 5:18am and i am so tired i just tried to type those numbers using shift and got confused when it came up %:!*

The pause in response to ricks failed joke seems to last forever but really it was only seconds before her mother had jumped up and rounded the table. She doesn't even react when her mother grabs her face and starts asking frantic questions. Why was she born with such a lame allergy? Morty's allergic to cherries bet they don't have some messed up version of that just out there on the adventures Rick takes him on. Of course it would be one of the few times she gets to go somewhere new that this shit happens. It's been so long since she's had to deal with this shit. her life is so routine that she barely finds herself in a situation that she needs to even think about it. It was always second nature to check first everything on earth is labeled "this may contain nuts" it has made it so easy to be like 'okay can't have that then'. Why the fuck did she think it would be the same way in space on some random planet?! She slowly realizes she's just panicking she doesn't even feel like she's going to have an attack. She's not losing control, losing breath, losing grip on her surroundings like when she was eight and her father fucked up and gave her a snickers. She doesn't feel like she did when she was twelve on a field trip and her friend gave her some peanut butter cookies. She had walked up to the teacher with a bloated face and asked to go to the hospital. The teacher said the worst part was how calm she had sounded.

Confused she shakes her head and can hear her mother again. "oh my god! Dad what the fuck?! Summer can you breathe? Oh Jesus we haven't gotten a new epi pen in forever…" she can hear that panicked sound Morty makes and her father yelling at one of the spiky people behind the counter like it would help the situation at all. She's surprised when she sees Rick out of the corner of her eye. He genuinely looks concerned, cursing under his breath and is frantically digging through his pockets looking for something even going as far as tossing his flask to the side like it was nothing. She thought maybe he was mistaken she didn't feel like anything was wrong like all the other times. Maybe he just got everything confused in his jam packed brain. Watching him toss his flask to the side and fumbling with his portal gun she realizes that maybe this isn't like the other times. This is worse.

Rick finally sets the coordinates and shoots the portal on a random wall shouting for everyone to go through. Her mother is pulling her up and dazed she follows diligently. Morty leads the way while Rick grabs her father and throws him through. She notices right away she's back home standing in the living room. Rick steps through last already resetting the portal gun and shooting another one on the opposite wall. "Wait here. I'll call you." Rick rasps. All of the sudden she's being lifted up into his arms and she doesn't have the energy to fight it. She never even noticed becoming so drowsy. "Wait no!" her father shouts too late and her mother's objections are being drowned out when he strides through the fresh portal, her limp in his arms.

She can barely take in her surroundings it's like the worlds gone blurry and distant. She starts to get scared of how hard it is to focus and reaches out to weakly grab the familiar lab coat in front of her. She blocks out the chatter in the background and the odd but somehow sterile smelling air of her new surroundings and tries to focus on the things she knows. The familiar smell that is just Rick, like strong alcohol and burnt wires. The ever present blue shirt and white lab coat. Ricks always been a welcome sight every day knowing that there's at least one mostly sane adult in her life. She tries to focus just on him and not surrender to the darkness creeping just outside her vision.

She feels him look down for a second and tighten his grip on her almost reassuring but somehow she can feel just how desperate it is. He stops moving for a moment and she can barely hear his voice but not really understanding the words. She can tell he's being snippy with whoever it is he's talking to. She wishes she wasn't so out of it. For some reason she's always liked how scared other people can be of him. She's never had a very good father figure and while Jerry does try it's hard to put your faith in a man who would lock his wife out of the car when a homeless man attacks. When she was younger she could remember going places with her father and being nervous. If something happened right then would Jerry stand up and protect his children or push them out of the way and run? Too many situations have arisen where it seemed like he just might push her in front of a bus to save himself. So when Rick stepped into the picture it was like a weight had been lifted. Finally someone who she could count on when shit goes down.

They are moving again and she can still barely hear rick talking. She can tell they've entered a different area and when Rick shifts his weight and moves to set her down she cries out. It's weak and pitiful to her ears. He stiffens; pulling her closer to him he shifts again and sits with her resting in his lap still cradled in his arms. She feels one arm leave her for a second and he's pushing? Something or someone. "fu-burps fuck off! I need…" His voice raising just enough that she can hear the first few words clearly before it fades again.

Unfamiliar hands touch her arm and she weakly tries to pull away panicking because it's all wrong. Wrong number of fingers and proportions. Again she is moved but just enough so Rick can rest his forehead on hers. She's never seen this look on his face. It's sad like that night that seems forever ago but there's so much more to it. He looks pained, worried, guilty, and determined all at once. She stares back trying to memorize that look. If she makes it out of this she's going to recall that look for years. Every shitty thing he does and every time she feels like he doesn't give a fuck she's going to see that face and remember just how much her grandfather really cares. Despite his obvious flaws that make it seem impossible.

She's trying so hard to hear the words he's saying to her that she doesn't really notice the hands touching her again. They straighten out her arm and she fells brief warmth against her forearm like the sun on a clear summer day beating down on her skin. When the warmth fades another inhuman hand she assumes takes her arm but this time the joints have sharp points so when the fingers close around her wrist they pinch the skin. What would normally be more annoying then painful is somehow intensified by her current condition and she whimpers. At that Ricks eyes leave hers and shoot daggers at the owner of the hands "Yo-you imbecile! let go…" his voice rising again just enough that she can hear just the first few words. The hands change quickly and rushed probably by the angry man holding her they quickly insert a needle into the crook of her elbow. With one last angry look shot across the room Rick gently rests his forehead back on hers. He starts to mumble what she assumes are reassuring words to her again when the needle is removed and she huffs in response to the strange burning it causes to slowly spread through her veins. As it burns its way down her arm to her finger tips and then back up and though her body it intensifies. She can feel the tears gathering in her eyes and hear the weak whimpers she makes. When rick notices he tightens his hold on her rocking slightly.

The hands let go of her arm and she yanks it back into her chest safely in the protection of Ricks hold. Closing her eyes against the pain she slowly feels the world coming back into focus. She would rather be in the muffled world again then continue to feel the burning making its way through her body. She can finally hear Ricks voice clearly. "I know. I know. I know. Graaaandpa Rick has ya sweetheart. I'm so so sorry. It's ne-belches-er going to happen again. Grandpas gonna… protect you e e even if it meeeans l leaving again I don't I didn't cooome buaack to to fuck everything up again. I I never wa-wanted to…. Oh oh god…" she chokes back a sob and his breath hitches at the sound. She's already in so much pain but she needs to speak. She needs to tell him. She doesn't want him to leave she doesn't know where she would be without him there.

She grabs his shirt in both hands with what little strength she has left and despite every movement being painful she pulls as if to get him closer even though he was already as close as possible in their position but she keeps on weakly tugging. He grunts in confusion and she struggles to speak. The intense pain that was circling through her body is fading, she feels like she's run miles each breath she takes is a struggle and it burns like the air is extremely cold. She manages to quietly repeat the word no over and over in a strained voice. They stay like that for a long time and she eventually starts to fade out exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Authorsnote: yo yo yo yo i probably have like one chapter left on this baby but you know maybe my sleep deprived mind will come up with some new stuff to add in.

thanks for reviewing words are nice thats why i like writing them. didnt think anyone would enjoy my stuff so its all coolieo in the hood bro.

gooooood lord i must sleep now.

ha! coolieo in the hood bro. i like that.


	5. Chapter 5

authorsnotes: sup? guess what i changed my mind this may be a little longer then i thought i'm gonna try a thing.

They must have been on a bed the entire time because when Rick finally pulls back he removes her hands gently and shifts her carefully so she's lying on her back on the soft mattress. He leans over and grabs a remote moving the bed into a more seated position before sliding his arm behind her head and settling next to her. She still feels sore but the pain is mostly gone and she's glad. These last few days have been the worst. From watching rick trying to kill himself to almost dying from some insane reaction to space peanuts she's been through the ringer but she's mostly worried about rick. She watches him dig though his pockets one handed looking for his flask only to remember with a sigh he had thrown it down somewhere in the panic. His head drops back and he closes his eyes not realizing that she's awake now.

She takes a moment to look around. She's in a hospital of sorts probably on a world she could never hope to pronounce the name of. Everything in the room is familiar but not somehow. It's white and sterile and she's quickly bored by it. She hopes that maybe rick will show her around before taking her home but she knows that he won't. He's going to take her home soon and leave again like he said. She would cry if she thought she still could. Instead she feels like she's gone numb. She wishes more than anything she could convince rick to stay.

When the door opens she is startled by the creature that walks in. she thinks if slender man was real this would be it. She's so terrified by the fact that it doesn't have a face just a smooth head that she doesn't notice all of the tentacles coming off its body at first. Its holding a clipboard and something else she doesn't recognize in the tentacles near its horrifying non-face. Ricks head jerks up when she squeaks in terror and he's taken by surprise when he sees it standing there. "Jesus fuck! Wwwwhat the… just no. get get out! Y-burps-your scaring the kid ba back the fuuuck out. I'll get I'll tell you if we need somsomeone." It looks as startled as it possibly could and leaves in a hurry.

Once it's gone he looks down at her "s-belches-sorry. I forgot about those things. The uh the worst ppart is that ththey actuhhh actually have faces. But like you you can only see them when they smile. It's like slits in the face… area." "That's fucked up" he chuckles "right?! You did good though. Mmooorty would have uh shit his pants." He looks concerned when she only half smiles at that. "Are you… do you feel okay? If if you want me to uh geget someone I'll make suuuure it's less… scary." He goes to get up but stops when she responds by just shaking her head no. he settles back down huffing. She can tell he's frustrated she's not explaining herself. She's not sure how to express it. So used to being ignored she's never been very good at talking when given an audience.

Reaching into her pocket she's happy to find that she put her phone in her pocket before they headed out that morning. When she pulls it out she can tell Rick rolls his eyes without even looking at him. He always picks at her for playing with her phone griping about her always having to talk to her friends but to be honest she doesn't have many friends so most of the time she's really just uploading songs and making playlists on her Spotify. She looks up and noticed that he's been watching her as she just rolls her phone around in her hands thinking. "Do you have any headphones?" she asks. He hums in response and digs around in his pockets pulling out a black set handing them over. She offers him one of the buds and he accepts it with a shrug.

Since she's sure he underestimates her choice in music she decides to take it easy on him at first picking songs out that she thinks will get her message across the only way she knows how.

Notynotenotes: how you guys feeling about the next chapter having a playlist? well guess what you cant control me i do what i want and its gonna have one. i know what you're thinking "why did you ask?" my answer is similar the last one. i do what i want.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: hehe! sorry. god this was a struggle bus seriously. its really short and it didn't really turn out as i wanted but eh I did my best don't hate me. been working a lot lately covering for someone on vacation and I have lost most of my patience. I've added in a playlist for your listening pleasure. just some random stuff i listened too while writing this. not too connected i guess.

I seriously don't own the music or the show. just so ya know.

Playlist:

Walk on water- Kat Dahlia

outlaws- Alessia Cara

Brave as a noun- Andrew Jackson Jihad

Glory and Gore- Lorde

Dark doo wop- Ms Mr

Lost boy- Ruth B

Gasoline- Halsey

ships with holes will sink- We Were Promised Jetpacks

They laid there for a while just listening to whatever she felt like playing until she could convince herself to say something. Finding courage in the lyrics she eventually turns off the music and sits up. Realizing she's trying to sit and say something Rick moves so they are both sitting cross-legged across from each other. He looks like he's about to say something but she cuts him off. "What happened with Unity?" she asks looking down at her hands. "W-what does that have t-to do with aaaanything?" he asks confused. "Are y-you seriously still butt hurt I wouldn't I didn't listen to you? W-were you aaacting like a spoiled brat the whole the whole trip be-because of that?" she stiffens at his aggravated tone. "No. that's not why…." "Then why?!" he shouts. "Why wouldn't y-you just… just fucking tell me if something was upsetting you instead instead of just acting like a fucking toddler! If I never found out y-you were allergic to peanuts of all fucki… things you could of died you little shit! My only granddaughter would have died a-and it would have been mmmmy faul and she would have died ma at me ffor god knows wwhy!" he's so angry and distress that it takes him a minute to realize Summer starting to cry again.

Leaning forward he gently touches her arm trying to be comforting. "Sweetheart…." Summer slaps his hand away and he pulls back startled. "You're such a hypocrite! Yelling at me for not saying anything but I'm not the one that tried to kill myself! You never said shit to anyone about that!" Rick doesn't know how to respond. How does she know about that? "Why would you try to leave us?" Summers sobbing now and in her already weak state Ricks worried she's going to hurt herself. Reaching out he pulls her into his lap she struggled of course but he's stronger than her and eventually had her back in his lap like before. "okay okay okay" he whispers while gently running his long fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. "Before you came back… it was just mom and dad fighting…. All the time… Morty didn't have any friends… it was the same thing… everyday…" she chokes out between sobs.

Rick never realized his presence in their life was as important to them as it was to him. He assumed this whole time he was just a burden and that he was being selfish for sticking around. He found comfort being surrounded by his family he never thought they felt the same. "I I don't know how yyou found out but… it was stupid.. I was being stupid Summer. I promise… Grandpas not going to leave sweetheart. I didn't know…" his voice breaks in a way that it hasn't in such a long time. More than anything he just wants to go home and drink hating all of the emotions he has been forced to deal with these last few days. First he needs to make sure his granddaughter is alright. Her sobs have died down to hiccups and she's looking up at him with wide eyes. "Promise?" "Hmmm yeah kiddo."

Feeling as if a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders she relaxes content on just being close to her favorite adult and happy that he's not going to leave. "I love you grandpa Rick" she says with a yawn. "I love you too, Summer." His gruff voice replies. She drifts off to sleep with a small smile.

010101010101100110101010101

She wakes up a few hours later in her own bed back home with her mom next to her asking a million questions while her father stands awkwardly by the door. After letting her parents fuss over her for a while she eventually convinces them to leave her alone so she can rest. She pulls out her DS ready to spend her down time solving puzzles with Layton when she hears a noise outside her window.

She looks up just in time to see it being shoved open by her now happily drunk grandfather who tumbles in face first before rushing back over to pull in her little brother who appears to have struggled a lot to pull himself up the drain pipe. "Geez Rick y-you didn't have to use m-my face to to push off." "su-uuuhhhh-ck it up Morty" Rick replies waving him off and stumbling over to Summers bed. He roughly pushes her to the side and settles down by her. "Come *burps* come sit heeere Mort. Bring t-the shit." He says pointing to the other side of him. Summer now notices that Morty had his book bag on his back and it looks like it's weighed down quite a lot by something. Morty drops it onto the bed in front of Rick before scrambling into the spot Rick had pointed out earlier still out of breath from the climb.

Rick starts to empty out the contents of the bag one at a time diving everything out as he sees fit. By the time he's done they each have a little pile of stuff. For Summer there's some apple juice, her favorite candy, the newest Professor Layton game, and a variety of colors of thread that she likes to use to make bracelets. Morty got his favorite soda, a crunch bar, his ds with some games, and a little kit to make something called a tv-b-gone. Ricks pile was pretty typical a few bottles of whisky, some wafer cookies, his ds, a bunch of unfinished gadgets, and a tool kit. She watches as the boys make themselves comfortable with a small smile on her face before popping in her new game and settling back against her pillows.

"h-hey R-Rick, this kit doesn't even come with batteries."

"*burps*s-son of a bitch I I'm not getting up to get y-you batteries."

"Y-you made me climb up up here w-with the heavy b-bag a-and you didn't even get batteries? Why couldn't we hhhhave just t-taken the stairs?"

"JERRY!"

Author Note: look at that i finished okeydokey I started writing a random version of the Circus universe I been hearing so much about. if you guys wanna see it i'll post it if not that's fine I wrote it more as a dabble anyways so i would have to go back and tweak it. hit them reviews and thanks for all the words you guys are adorable. I got a weekend off so i'm gonna relaaaax!


End file.
